everywitchwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Demma
Demma '('D/'''aniel and '''Emma) is the friendship/romantic pairing of the main characters Daniel Miller and Emma Alonso. Emma and Daniel meet in Discovery when Emma is moving into her house. Daniel is seen walking out his house with Mac's pair of dirty socks on a stick, He puts them in the trash and he finds Emma across the street staring at him and he stares at her. A bunch of butterflies then fly across the street to Daniel's house, and he yells, "BUTTERFLIES!" because he's all refix to them. On Emma's first day at Iridium High, Daniel is assigned to give her a tour of the school. Emma is handed her Registration paper and Daniel walks in. At that moment a butterfly is in the office and, since Daniel is allergic to butterflies, he sneezes and startles Emma, causing her to knock down the pencils in the office. Emma and Daniel shake hands and Emma runs out the office, where she bumps into Maddie (Daniel's Ex-Girlfriend) and knocks her smoothie down. "Who are you!?" Maddie asked and Daniel yells "Emma!" causing Maddie to become jealous of rage and start a hurricane in the hallway. In Season 2 Daniel breaks up with Emma when he finds out she has her powers back but then regrets his decision right when Jax and Emma start dating. In The Abyss Jax and Emma break up while Emma and Daniel kiss then get back together. In the last episode of Season 2 Emma says she loves Daniel and Daniel saved her from being sucked into the portal. (Showing that he cares a lot about Emma) Demma Moments Season 1 Discovery *As Emma moves in, she gazes at Daniel and he does the same. *Daniel was assigned to show Emma around the school. *Daniel defends Emma when Maddie is being rude to her. *When Daniel realized it was raining in the hallway, he runs towards Emma to protect her. *When Emma freaks out at how she embarrasses herself he tells her "It's Cute-Awkward but cute". *He lectures himself about his pick up line- "Awkward but cute". *Emma tries to get the butterfly away so Daniel wouldn't sneeze. The Big Rescue *When the smoke bomb goes off Daniel worries about Emma because she's missing. *Daniel runs in to rescue Emma. *When Emma returns from teleporting herself into the pool, Daniel hugs her. The Big Chill *Daniel asks Emma what's wrong. *She tells him that she doesn't have her homework (Causing Andi to say "A goat ate it). *Daniel gives Emma his homework to copy. *When Emma does her homework she says she's hungry and Daniel feeds her grapes. *When Maddie rips up Emma's homework Daniel asks "Maddie, why would you do that?!" *After Maddie freezes Emma he (along with Diego and Mac) carry her to the nurse's office. *At the swim meet, Daniel waves at Emma. I'm a Witch *Emma helps Daniel win the race (Even though Daniel hates cheating). *Emma helps Daniel with salsa dancing and keeps him from embarrassing himself. *Daniel thanks Emma for helping him. *Daniel and Emma eat together. *Daniel walked Emma home. *Emma and Daniel held hands. *Daniel asked Emma out on a date. Mac-si-cle *When Emma said she wasn't turning the gig down for babysitting the T3, Andi said, "You mean not turning Daniel down." *When Andi said that, Emma says,"NO! I mean that might be an unintentional side effect." *When the terrible 3 said they like Emma, Daniel's littlest brother said,"So does Daniel. He talks about you all the time!" And Daniel hit him on his back. *Daniel walks Emma home. *Emma calls Daniel, Danny (only Maddie called him that). *Maddie says Daniel likes Emma. *Daniel was going to ask Emma to wear his letter jacket. *(Maddie cast a spell to make him say the oppsosite of what he meant) He called her ugly (wanted to call her beautiful). *Daniel said she was awful (probably wanted to say she was awesome or something like that). *Daniel said he would never want to give her his letter jacket (wanted to give her his letter jacket). *Daniel admitted to Tony that he likes Emma. *Daniel gave Tony permission to ask Emma out (he really wanted to say no). I Said, Upside Down *Daniel (with the help of his dad) got rid of the spell Maddie put on him, so then Daniel could tell Emma the truth. *Daniel asked Andi where Emma was. *Emma forgives him when he says he was under a spell. *At the very end of the episode, Daniel tells Emma that he likes her. *Also, Emma says: "Danny, me too, but before we go out I need to tell you the truth..." I-Guana Dance With You * In the beginning, Daniel and Emma were talking about "The Truth" Emma was taking about before the cliff hanger, then next thing you see is Lily barging through the door. *When Daniel is breaking up with Maddie, she asks him if there is just someone else and he responded with "Yes, and that person is...Emma." *When Emma and Andi make it to Daniels house for the party, one of the songs Emma loves comes on and she says "I love this song! I wanna dance.". Then Daniel's response was "You i-guana dance with me?". Emma with a smile on her face said " Sure". then they go to the other side of the living room and dance. (They said iguana because they were just saying Daniel's little brother was getting an iguana for his birthday, which is what the party was for.) I-Guana You Back *Emma helps Daniel look for Tommy's missing iguana. *Emma and Daniel hold hands while looking for the iguana. *Emma says that Daniel's video game knowledge is cool. Beach Ball *Daniel wanted to go with Emma but let Tony instead. *Emma let Daniel have the bottle of water during the game. *Emma says she's been watching Daniel play. *They both stare at one another during the game. *Emma seems jealous that Daniel asked Maddie to Beach Ball. Witch's Flu *Daniel brings Emma some soup when he hears that she's sick. *Daniel makes some tea for Emma. Which Witch is Which? *Daniel creates a distraction so Emma and Andi can escape. *Daniel is surprised when he finds out that Emma is a witch. The Chosen One *When Daniel learns that Emma is a witch, He hugs her and says "Don't Worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you." *Daniel tells Emma to stay in her room while he deals with The Principal. *Daniel sings a song for Emma at the dance. *While on Stage, Daniel and Emma kiss. *Daniel tells Emma he likes her just the way she is. *Daniel asks Emma if she had her powers back. *Daniel tells Emma that she's still here and that's all that matters. Season 2 Jax of Hearts *Daniel puts his arm around Emma when they walk into class. *Daniel says that he's glad that no one can disintegrate his girl referring to Emma. *They both talked about what they did over the long break. The Fool Moon *Daniel tells Emma his hand was possessed while in detention, and suspects that it was magic. *He realizes there may be another witch in Miami. *He becomes paranoid and rants about wanting to get away from witches. *This offends Emma, and she kicks him out the house. *They see each other the next day in the cafeteria and it becomes awkward. *They make up when Jax casts a spell that makes Emma fall and Daniel catches her before she falls to the ground. *They apologize to each other right after and walk out of the cafeteria together. Daniel Who? *Emma gives Daniel his memory back when he knows there's something familiar about her. *Emma is concerned about erasing Daniel's memory. The No-Sleep Sleepover *When the light go out Daniel instantly looks for Emma to make sure she's ok. Outta Hand *Daniel breaks the trophy case so he can spend Detention with Emma. Double Trouble *Emma goes on her anniversary date with Daniel. Missminion *Daniel breaks up with Emma after he see's her clones. The Breakup *Emma is still in love with Daniel and is upset he broke up with her. Emma Wants a Cracker *Emma turns herself into a bird and Daniel searches for her. *Daniel finds out Emma was going to give up her powers for him. *Emma and Daniel hug when Emma is turned back into her old self. Beach Birthday Bash *Emma saves Daniel from the spell he's under by Evil Desdemona. BF-Never *Emma and Daniel meet at their spot by the docks when they feel bad about Andi. The Abyss *Daniel and Emma get sent to The Abyss by Evil Emma. *Emma says she'll love Daniel no matter what he looks like. *Emma and Daniel kiss in The Abyss. I'll Stop the World *Daniel lets Emma through the portal before himself. *Daniel looks for Emma right when he gets out. *Emma is concerned on where Daniel is. *Daniel and Emma hug when they see each other. Emma vs. Emma *Daniel saves Emma from the portal. *Emma says she loves Daniel. *Emma hugs Daniel after he saves her. Season 3 Beachside 7 *Emma Is glad that Daniel is helping her set up for her dad's birthday party. *Daniel and Emma smile at one another when they meet on the beach. Always You *Emma is jealous of Daniel and Mia. *Daniel sings a song called Always You to Emma. *Emma hugs Daniel after he sings to her. Breaking All the Rules *Emma writes her name on Daniel's arm so she'll know its him and not Mia. *Emma forgives Daniel for not knowing it was Mia. Neverending Summer *Daniel looked jealous when Emma hugged Jax. Daniel Darko *They broke up under Mia's spell. No More Mr. Nice Guy *Emma pleads to the council to try to remove the spider seal off Daniel. El Cristal de Caballero *Emma is glad Daniel is back to normal. *Emma tells Daniel to be careful when going to talk to Mia. Kanay vs. Kanay *Daniel immediately rushes toward Emma when she's in the janitor's closet. *Daniel is concerned about Emma being stuck inside. Invisible Me *Daniel is trying to comfort Emma after she and Maddie are stuck together *Emma tells Daniel she doesn't trust Mia. *He thinks she is just jealous, like he is of Jax, and accuses him of everything that's happened. *Emma defends him, and Daniel accuses her of still liking Jax. *She does a bad job of denying it, he knows it, and leaves in a huff. *After Andi told her Mia may be out to get her, she asked if Mia said anything about Daniel, clearly more concerned about that. The Truth About Kanays *Emma sees Daniel talking to Mia while she's invisible, and follows them. *She gets upset when he vents to Mia, and pours yogurt on him. *They talk privately in a classroom. *She said she poured yogurt on him because he deserved it for talking to Mia about her. *He said they're just friends like her and Jax, in a jealous tone. *He says it may be time for a break. *Mrs. Jones walks in, and tells invisible Emma they aren't done talking. *He walks in on Jax and Emma slow dancing. *He argues with Jax that he needs to talk to Emma. *He waits for her outside the lockers on the Witches Council to apologize. *She doesn't give him a chance to, as she remembers she is late for her Big Brains interview. Zombie Rescue Team *Daniel reveals to his siblings that he and Emma aren't together anymore, at least, he thinks so. Nevertheless, their relationship is on a hiatus. *Emma is looking for Daniel. *Emma is upset when she finds out that Daniel is at Mia's house. Magical Throwdown *Daniel is automatically concerned when Jax mentions Emma. *Daniel talks to Emma about turning Philip into a human. The Kanay Strikes Back *Emma asks him for help turning Phillip human. *Daniell asks why Jax is suddenly so interested in helping Emma, thinking he's up to something. *Daniel says that he trusts Emma and that he doesn't believe Mia. *Daniel makes sure that Emma is ok when she feels fait after casting a spell. *Daniel tells Mia that he loves Emma. New Witch Order *Daniel takes Emma home when she feels faint. *Daniel is concerned about Emma being in the video game for too long. *Flashbacks are shown of Daniel and Emma. Trivia *Daniel tells Emma to keep her powers. *Daniel is very defensive of Emma when Maddie's around. *Daniel and Emma had their first kiss in The Chosen One. *Their place is the docks as mentioned by Andi and they have been there a couple times in season 2. *Emma and Daniel kiss for the second time in The Abyss in Season 2. (Second kiss) *Emma and Daniel get back together in the episode The Abyss. *Emma says she loves Daniel in Emma vs. Emma. *Daniel saves Emma from being sucked into the portal. *Emma saves Daniel from the spell cast on him by Desdemona *When they get back together Emma starts calling Daniel "Danny" for short. *When Emma was dating Jax she called Daniel "Danny" for short. (By accident) *Daniel wrote a song for Emma. *Daniel cares about Emma's safety. *Daniel is willing to help Emma with her dad's birthday party. *Daniel was worried when Emma goes missing. (Rebel Emma) *Daniel sings a new song called Always You to Emma. *Flashbacks are shown of Daniel and Emma in New Witch Order. *Daniel says he loves Emma in The Kanay Strikes Back. *Emma chooses Jax over Daniel in the ending of season 3.